Oreos and Gummy Bears
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: "Oreos and Gummy Bears belong together." - A oneshot birthday fanfic for xBungeeGumx.


**Oreos and Gummy Bears**

**Author's Note:**

**For my friend xBungeeGumx, wishing her a very happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was black, it was white. It was crunchy, it was creamy. It was the most delicious thing in the world.

Leorio opened his mouth to bite down on his favorite cookie, when-

"OREOOOOO!" Gumee burst in, slamming the front door open as she jumped onto Leorio's couch. The glass of milk spilled onto the coffee table due to Gumee's eager bouncing. "Oops."

Leorio groaned. Setting his Oreo down onto his plate, he stood up to fetch a dish towel from the kitchen.

"Gumee, I told you not to burst into my house like that." He sighed, cleaning up the milk.

"Sorry!" Gumee squeaked, rushing forward to help him.

"No!" Leorio tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Whoops!" Gumee had knocked over Leorio's plate of Oreos.

Leorio smacked his forehead.

"I am so, so sorry, Oreo!" Gumee cried out, using her fond nickname for Leorio. "I am such a klutz-"

"It's alright, Gumee." Leorio waved her apology away as he dropped down to his knees to pick up the fallen cookies. "Why don't you go close the front door? You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Gumee rushed to go close the door, and by the time she had returned, Leorio was already cleaning up the carpet with his portable vacuum cleaner. "I really am sorry about that, Oreo."

"Nah, kid, it's alright." Leorio grinned, turning off the vacuum cleaner and setting it down. "It's not the first time that happened anyway."

Gumee's mouth drooped by a fraction at Leorio's words. _'Nah, kid, it's alright.' _No matter how hard Gumee tried, she would always be a 'kid' to him.

"That's true." She smiled offhandedly, plopping down next to Leorio on the couch.

"So what brought you here today?" Leorio asked as he stretched out to pick up an Oreo.

"Wait!" Gumee stared at the cookie in Leorio's hand. "Those cookies were on the floor!"

"So?" Leorio blinked.

"So they might be infected?" Gumee stared at her favorite friend.

"It's not like you'll die eating them, Gumee. Relax." Leorio shrugged, popping the Oreo into his mouth.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"A doctor who doesn't like wasting his good money." When Gumee continued to blink at him, Leorio grinned and rolled his eyes. "Would it help if I said I picked them up in five seconds?"

Gumee blushed, and after grumbling a few words, ate an Oreo with a shrug.

"It's not like the germs are going to wait five seconds before you pick them up…" She mumbled as she chewed.

Leorio roared with laughter.

"So did you miss me that much?" Leorio grinned. At Gumee's confused look, he elaborated, "Oh come on, Gumee, I know you ditched school to come see me."

Gumee blushed once again.

"W-well, _you_ ditch school; why can't I?" She stuttered.

"_I_ at least study at home, though you're making it very hard to do." Leorio replied. But then he widened his eyes as if he had realized what he had just said, and hurriedly spoke, "So why _are_ you here?"

"Oh!" Gumee's eyes brightened as she pulled out her bag and dropped the contents onto the coffee table. "Look, Oreo! _Gummy Bears_!" She crooned.

It was a well known fact that Gumee liked Gummy Bears.

"Excellent!" Leorio beamed as he ripped open a pack while Gumee was already inhaling hers. He had become quite attached to these thanks to his friend.

"Hey Oreo, could I have some of your milk?" Gumee asked with her mouth full of strawberry Gummy Bears and Oreos.

"Yup, go ahead." Leorio answered, popping a watermelon Gummy Bear into his mouth. As Gumee drank, he spoke again. "Hey Gumee, do you really have to call me 'Oreo'?"

"Do you really have to call me 'kid'?"

Leorio choked on his Gummy Bear before swallowing it.

"Wh-what?" He gasped out. He turned to stare at Gumee, and was surprised to find that she was serious. Well, as serious as you can look with Oreo crumbs decorating your mouth.

"Why do you have to call me 'kid'?" Gumee repeated, still as serious as ever.

Leorio frowned, unsure of what to say.

"It's because whatever I do; I'll always end up being a 'kid' to you, isn't it?" Gumee mumbled. She casted her watery eyes down onto the ground. "I'm only a kid, aren't I? No matter how hard I try."

Shocked as he was, Leorio couldn't help but say,

"How hard you try what?"

Gumee widened her eyes as her face turned red for the third time. She was always blushing whenever Leorio was around. It was quiet. Nothing broke the silence – Leorio held his breath, waiting, waiting… When finally she answered in a barely audible voice,

"…How hard I try to look like…a girl."

Leorio gaped at her.

This was the not what he had been expecting.

"But-but- Gumee, you _are_ a girl! I _know_ you are!" He spluttered.

"That's not what I meant!" Gumee, for the first time ever, snapped at Leorio.

Leorio, very much taken aback and slightly annoyed, shot back,

"Well what _do_ you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, Oreo?" Gumee glared, the tears in her eyes now swimming. "I like you!"

The silence that met her words were thicker that the cream in an Oreo cookie.

It was not only when the tears dropped from Gumee's eyes that Leorio hurried to embrace her.

"Idiot, I knew you were an idiot." Gumee silently sobbed into Leorio's chest as she sought comfort. "Killua was right all along. You're an idiot, idiot."

"Shh." Leorio murmered, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. "I'm sorry, I really am an idiot. I admit the brat was right for one thing."

Gumee gave a watery laugh, her sobs having ceased, and it fell silent again.

"…Gumee?"

"…Yeah?"

"…I'm sorry."

"You already said that. I know you were too idiotic to realize you were an id-"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry."

"…What?"

"I don't like you."

"_What?_" Gumee tried to push Leorio away and stare up at him, but Leorio merely tightened his arms, refusing to let her go of the hug.

"Wait for it, here's the cheesy part." He gritted out, and if Gumee hadn't known him better, she would have thought it impossible that he was _blushing._

She stopped struggling, and instead, let her arms fall slack. Because Leorio couldn't mean what she thought he meant…could he?

"Okay." Leorio took in a deep breath. "So, yeah, um. I love you."

Gumee fell into surprised silence while Leorio fell into a horrified one. Then she burst out laughing.

"'_So, yeah, um. I love you.'?_" She giggled, looking up at Leorio. "Your first proposal to me, and it's _'So, yeah, um. I love you'?_""

"Oh, shut up." Leorio groaned into his hands. "I didn't mean to propose to you that way!"

"Sure." Gumee started sarcastically. "I bet your first idea was to borrow a stage, decorate it with heaps of red hearts and red roses, and hand me a bouquet full of Gummy Bears, singing the Gummy Bear song."

"With Oreos." Leorio piped in, making Gumee grin.

"I'll accept your proposal if you sing me _I Am A Gummy Bear._" Gumee declared.

"Yeah, like you won't be my girlfriend in the first place." Leorio grumbled.

"OREO!" Gumee shouted, making Leorio jump.

"Okay! Fine! Chill!" Clearing his throat, Leorio sang,

"_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Ooh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny looking Gummy Bear._

_I'm a jelly bear,_

'_Cuz I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Ooh, I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear – Ooh yeah._

_Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Bear._

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Ooh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny looking Gummy Bear._

_I'm a jelly bear,_

'_Cuz I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Ooh, I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear – Ooh yeah._

_Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Bear._

_Oh I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear._

_Ooh, I'm a yummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear."_

Gumee was clutching her stomach, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

"It'd make much more sense if_ you_ were to sing it, Gumee." Leorio grumbled, picking up an Oreo and a pineapple flavored Gummy Bear.

"Well then you can be 'Gummy's Bear' instead." Gumee grinned. Her grin, however, melted off when she saw Leorio slip in the pineapple Gummy Bear into his Oreo, and eat it. "Ew, what are you doing?"

"Well, Gummy and Oreo should belong together, shouldn't they?" Leorio replied. Swiftly making another Gummy Bear Oreo with an orange flavored Gummy bear, he offered it to Gumee.

Ignoring her blush, Gumee accepted it, but just as she stretched her arm out, Leorio pulled her into another hug.

"_Oreo-_"

"-Gumee's Favorite Cookie." Leorio ended her sentence, making a parody out of Oreo's original slogan: _Oreo, Milk's Favorite Cookie. _Grinning, he shoved the cookie into Gumee's mouth.

"…Idiot." Gumee harrumphed as she took the cookie.

"Love you too." Leorio chuckled, swiftly kissing the side of her mouth to brush off the cookie crumbs.

And Gumee sat there on Leorio's lap, chewing slowly as a deep blush covered her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Awful quality. Sorry, Gumee. Hope you have a nice day! Make sure you eat Oreos and Gummy Bears, will you? *wink***

**TSM, OUT.**


End file.
